Pesadilla
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Ella TENIA que estar viva. Él NECESITABA encontrarla con vida. SASUSAKU.


Sasuke corría a toda velocidad hacia la aldea. Estaban atacando la aldea, lo había oído entre rumores, una venganza de algún loco en contra de Naruto y él, eso también lo había oído.

Sus pies parecían haber olvidado el significado del cansancio ya que impasibles se movían queriendo llegar lo antes posible.

Una ráfaga de pólvora y gritos lo recibió, podía oler el fuego a kilómetros, podía ver la llamarada levantándose como un monstro cerca del centro de la aldea, pero él tenia una prioridad que era más grande que todo, era más grande que la razón misma y el llamado de lo correcto y el deber.

Rodeo el flanco izquierdo de la aldea sabiendo que era el camino más rápido hacía su destino. La adrenalina que corrió en su sangre era tanta que lo noquear a dos tipos que lo trataron de derribar en tan solo segundos, aquellos hombres no habían sido lo suficiente habilidosos ni si quiera para hacerle un pequeño rasguño. Por algo a los Uchiha se les conocía como asesinos letales, y en esos momentos no había ser mas letal y furioso que Sasuke Uchiha.

Apenas llegó abrió la puerta azotándola, con la respiración agitada y los ojos escaneando el lugar. Estaba todo oscuro.

Cerró la puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se estaba escondiendo?.

-¡Sakura!-gritó con fuerza esperando que sus ojos verdes se asomaran por algún lado. Pero eso no pasó.

Volvió a gritar aquel nombre con más fuerza. El departamento no era tan grande, no había muchos lugares donde ella se podría esconder. Fue a la habitación como ultima esperanza, y lo único que encontró fue la ventana abierta, y las cortinas blancas bailando con el viento que se colaba a través de ellas.

Ahí no estaba.

¿Entonces donde?

Luchando. Ella se había vuelto en una mujer llena de coraje, la primera en poner sus puños en altos lista para todo. Mala tarde la suya de haberse enamorada de aquella mujer. Como no pensó que no la encontraría asustada y frágil acunada en una esquina de un closet escondiéndose para esperar que la tormenta pasara y el fuego cesara, como no pensó que seria todo lo contrario, que la encontraría en medio de la tempestad, con la cara en alto.

Volvió a correr como si su vida se le fuera en ello, porque si no lo hacia, cabía la posibilidad que la vida, en efecto, se le fuera. No la suya, pero la razón de seguir viviendo.

Recordaba las ultimas palabras que ella le había dirigido.

"_-¿Sabes que decía el filosofo Schopenhauer?- soltó ella de la nada._

_Él negó por supuesto, hasta era la primera vez que oía aquel nombre. Ella se animo a continuar. _

_-Él decía que el centro de la vida es la voluntad… que el hombre necesita una voluntad para conseguir lo que quiere, y voluntad para seguir viviendo-_

_Él se quedo callado meditando aquellos palabras ante la mirada vivaz de Sakura._

_-¿Tú que opinas sobre eso Sasuke-kun? –"_

Una voluntad para seguir viviendo. Sin ella, esa voluntad se iría. Seguiría viviendo pero ¿qué lo motivaría? ¿qué lo animaría a salirse de su jodida miseria si no era ella?

Ella TENIA que estar viva. Él NECESITABA encontrarla con vida.

EL fuego lo desoriento por un momento, no lograba encontrar la mata rosa que era su pelo.

Oyó una risa mordaz a su espalda. Se le congelo cada poro de su piel. Todos menos él, todos menos eso.

-Sasuke…-lo llamó una voz gruesa, y él no se atrevía a voltearse y afrontar aquello-Voltea, que no te querrás perder esto-

Giro con miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar. Ahí estaba Madara, _eso no podía ser. _Habían acabado con él en la ultima Guerra Ninja hacia seis años. Él mismo lo vio morir. _No podía ser._

-Alguien quería verte con muchas ganas-pronuncio tranquilamente. Y halándola por un abrazo apareció Sakura, quien cayó de rodillas, vencida, y herida.

-¡Déjala!-le gritó Sasuke con desesperación. Ella lo vio con sus ojos verdes cristalizados y su rostro triste, con un hilillo de sangre que recorría desde su labio inferior hasta la barbilla.

-No debiste haberme traicionado. Debiste de haberte quedado en nuestro lado. Obito y yo éramos la única familia que te quedaba, Sasuke. Aunque con este ofrecimiento-Madara tomó el rostro de Sakura con la mano libre y lo meneo-Puedo entender porque te quedaste con Konoha. Pero una gran traición, viene con un precio, y es hora de que pagues el tuyo-

Él no se podía mover, sus pies eran de plomo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué justo ahora el cuerpo no le respondía?.

Madara soltó el rostro de Sakura y de su espalda desenvaino una catana y el filo brillo gracias a las flamas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y en un movimiento rápido pudo ver el cuerpo de ella ser atravesado con la facilidad con la que uno respira.

Empezó a sudar frio y sus piernas parecieron responder y empezaron a flaquear.

Madara sacó su espada del cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura y la volvió a guardar. Su risa azoto los oídos de Sasuke mientras sus ojos veían el cuerpo de ella colgar de la muñeca que Madara no soltaba.

Él la aventó dejando que la pelirosa cayera a los pies de Sasuke y desapareció entre humo y fuego, dejándolos solos.

-Sakura-susurró perdido, casi sin voz. Cayó de rodillas y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella aún soltaba un par de gemidos de dolor.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?-le dijo ella débilmente y él empezó a negar.

-No digas esto como si fuera un adiós, Sakura, esto es no es un adiós, vas a estar bien-ahora ella negó con poca fuerza.

-Mantén en mente que te amo mucho ¿vale?-

-No, no hagas esto, por favor-

-Lo siento…-ella le susurró y la abrazó fuerte contra él, sintiendo aquella calidez que poco a poco se estaba yendo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-le dijo al oído repetidas veces, como si al hacer eso ella recuperaría sus fuerzas y se levantara completamente curada.

-Yo a ti-le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Él derramo un par de lagrimas en el cuello de ella sin soltar su agarre. Esperaba seguir oyendo su ligera respiración, pero ya no lo podía hacer. La sacudió un poco y el cuerpo se sacudió como una muñeca de trapo, volvió a tratar y tuvo el mismo resultado.

Aterrado la separo de él y vio sus ojos cerrados y su piel pálida. Ella se había ido. Ella se le había escapado de entre los brazos dejándolo en medio del desolado fuego.

Grito al aire con la fuerza con la que un león ruge de furia, pero el rugía de impotencia y dolor.

Saltó asustado gracias a aquel sonido sordo que él mismo había producido. Volteo hacia los lados. No estaba en el centro del pueblo, y no había fuego. Solo la calma de su habitación, y él estaba sobre su cama.

Respiro agitadamente y con una mano se froto la frente quitándose el sudor que corría por ella.

-¿Pesadillas?-habló una voz suave a su lado. Él volteo y ahí la vio. Acostada, medio adormilada con su pelo alborotado. Jamás había sentido tal alivio. Se volvió a acostar, más pegado a ella y la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello femenino, respirando su aroma y sintiendo como vibraba con cada respiración.

Ella estaba viva. Dios. Solo fue un sueño. Una horrible pesadilla.

-Hey ¿estas bien?-le preguntó ella al sentirlo tan agitado. Él asintió sin soltar el agarre ni tan solo un poco.

Se quedó en esa posición por varios minutos, y ella opto por no preguntar más y con una mano acariciar su pelo y con la otra su espalda, la cual estaba desnuda. Era verano y hacía calor. Él apenas dormía con sus boxers.

Después de un tiempo el se separó y la beso dulcemente acariciando su cintura. Pasó su mano por el terso estomago sintiendo el pequeño bulto al final de este. Recordaba como un mes antes le había dado aquella gran noticia. Esperaban a una criatura que apenas se estaba formando en el interior de Sakura. La mayor felicidad de su vida, si tenia que decirlo. Tan solo los cielos sabían que sin ella él se volvería loco, él lo perdería todo si la perdía a ella. Él quería todo de ella, siempre querría mas, la quería como novia, como mujer, futuramente como esposa, luego como madre de sus hijos, lo quería todo de ella y si no lo tenía su voluntad de seguir viviendo se iba ir al olvido. Ya no habría razones para vivir.

Se recostó mirando al techo y atrajo a Sakura hacia su pecho, donde ella se acurruco. Entonces recordó aquella ultima charla.

-Sakura…-

-Dime-

-¿Qué más dijo aquel filosofo? Del que me hablaste en la comida-

-¿Sobre la voluntad?-

-Aja-

-Bueno, en pocas palabras él decía que el hombre nunca iba a ser feliz porque su voluntad era insaciable, y él nunca la iba a llenar. La única manera de ser feliz era estar a gusto con lo que uno ya tiene-

-Pienso que es un idiota, pero tiene algo de razón-Sakura se rio vagamente aún adormilada. Él embarazo estaba haciendo que durmiera más de lo debido.

-¿Tú eres feliz Sasuke-kun? –

-Él más feliz de todo-le dijo, y luego le dio un beso en frente-Perdón por despertarte-

-Esta bien. Para eso nos tenemos el uno al otro-ella se acurruco un poco más y él la dejo dormir.

Así es. Se tenían el uno al otro, para siempre. Ella a él, y él a ella. Y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Ni sobre su cadáver muerto iban a lograr separarla de él.


End file.
